Access Points (APs) allow client devices to connect to a network. When a client device associates with a particular AP, the client device begins receiving traffic that is destined for the client device via that particular AP. Receiving and transmitting data packets is a power-intensive operation. As such, most client devices switch to a power-saving mode when there are no data packets for the client device to receive and/or transmit. For some client devices, switching to the power-saving mode includes switching to a sleep mode. Most client devices switch out of sleep mode when there are data packets for the client device to receive and/or transmit. While switching to sleep mode helps conserve power, in the sleep mode the client device is unable to receive data packets that are destined for the client device. Hence, data packets sent to a client device while the client device is in sleep mode are typically dropped or lost. Moreover, switching out of sleep mode when there are no data packets for the client device to receive and/or transmit results in a waste of power.
In accordance with common practice the various features illustrated in the drawings may not be drawn to scale. Accordingly, the dimensions of the various features may be arbitrarily expanded or reduced for clarity. In addition, some of the drawings may not depict all of the components of a given system, method or device. Finally, like reference numerals may be used to denote like features throughout the specification and figures.